


Interrogation Tactics

by MiidnightMxlody



Series: Kylo Ren x Odara Iyami ( Original Female Character ) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren x Original female character, Not tagging everything to that the story isn't ruined, Original Female Character - Freeform, Things that are not safe for work, Unorthodox interrogation tactics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiidnightMxlody/pseuds/MiidnightMxlody
Summary: When someone snuck in and wouldn't tell him why, Kylo decided to employ some less than orthodox tactics to pull the answers out of her. Only to end up finding out a lot more...than he ever planned to.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kylo Ren x Odara Iyami ( Original Female Character ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756654
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on my phone, so I had to reformat things and change stuff up a bit. I hope that you all like! 
> 
> (Odara is a character that I originally made for Rp on Tumblr, but I decided that I would like to try out writing some stories of my own for her and Kylo/Ben. I will likely be posting more, over time. <3)

Getting her to cooperate was not easy. She was not intimidated as others were; her attitude and general sassiness prevented it. No matter what they tried, nothing was working. The last resort was to pull from her mind what they wanted to know, but before that.. there was one other idea. One other thing that could be tried.  
  
“Sir.. she is still not cooperating.” The nervous man stood before the dark and imposing figure of their commander, not knowing what to expect. He wasn’t known for his patience or for taking bad news well. For a few minutes, there was silence. Finally, the dark figure turned and stared him down.  
  
“You’ve learned nothing?” He questioned his subordinate, his voice level but denoting signs of frustration anyway.  
  
“No.. sir. She will not tell us anything. All she will do is ask things in return or..threaten us.” The man, though older than his commander, was visibly nervous. For good reason, too. Swallowing roughly, he added “She has killed quite a few of our guards, sir.. She left them as piles of bones..”  
  
“What?” The sharp demand came, startling the deliverer of the message. “My _best_ interrogators, and yet you not only have learned nothing, but you also let our prisoner defeat your own people?” The tone was cold and accusatory; fortunately for the man, though, he was left alive when his commander pushed past him, cape fluttering as he went down to see where their apparently problematic prisoner was at.

Said _'problematic prisoner,'_ was a woman dressed all in black. While the leathery fabric did not cover her entire upper body and wrapped around a couple of times, what she wore as a covering for her lower half was not much better. A pair of tiny shorts, and a long skirt over top - hanging in front and in back, and split up both sides. In high contrast to all of this - plus her high black boots and black makeup - her skin, hair, and odd-colored eyes were all paler than the light of the stars themselves. A rarity among the peoples of the galaxy, she'd been born an albino...as well as with the blood of an ancient people, flowing through her veins. Coincidentally, the last people born like her had far more of them who were born that way: people with albinism. They never saw it as something to be ashamed of or upset about, though they did often cover themselves far more than this woman did now. Mostly, because the planet that they lived on had three suns - and the heat could burn their skin sooner rather than later. 

By the time that anyone got to her, she had found a way to free herself. This was one main reason why she had been deemed problematic. The other reason, was that she had effectively killed at least two or three officers, who had gone to try and get information out of her. To say that there was a rising fear and apprehension of her, would be putting it lightly. 

However, this was not going to stop one of them from going to find the room that she'd been put In anyway - and trying again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy footfalls echoed the halls as he headed down to the cell level, going to see what awaited him. He had yet to speak to her himself, and so figured that the best way to figure out what he wanted to know was to try something that the others had yet to do. Something... _unorthodox_ , but completely necessary and authorized as far as what he was allowed to do; and as far as he was concerned. 

Entering the room that she was being held in, the door slid shut behind him and made a sound to signal that it was now locked. 

There were bits of metal on the ground from the attempts to restrain her; they were burned through somehow. Eroded, as if by some powerful poison had broken it down. A part of him was impressed. But most of him was annoyed. 

_“Come to play?”_ She asked, a grin crossing her dark lips. 

There was a sense of danger about her - one that he may have found more intriguing, had he not been here to question her. Given that he was, his answer was flat. 

“I’m here to get answers,” he replied with an emotionless tone, that was only distorted by the voice module in his helmet. 

“So was everyone else,” she shrugged, crossing her arms. She was circling closer to him, eyes assessing him. What kind of a threat he was; his importance here, what she may be able to learn from him herself. “I gave them nothing, what makes you think that I will give you anything?” 

There was a pause, as if he were deciding on finally how to take care of this situation. This was not something that usually had to be done, but he was authorized to do so. In the case that it should be called for. And as he watched her, it was becoming more and more clear to him: the only way that he was going to get what he wanted from her, was to make her tell him. To use force. **_The_ _Force_** , as it were. 

Both were still circling around each other, when he spoke again. 

“This is your **last** chance to comply. If you do not answer me now, I will have to use _other_ methods to get you to talk.”

She rose a brow, she then laughed. “I can take a beating. And that lightsaber strapped to your side doesn’t intimidate me. You get no answers if you manage to kill me... And you can’t make me tell you by threats, because those clearly did not work for anyone else who came in before you. So tell me, just what do you think that you can do to me to get me to tell you anything?” 

“Remind yourself, as we proceed. You asked, I am answering.” Was what she heard, before her whole body froze. No matter what she did, she found that she couldn’t move. She was stuck in place, with only her ability to breathe and make expressions or move her eyes in tact. 

At first, she was startled. Then, she was frustrated. Even with his mask on, she could tell that he was smirking. It was in his body language, and only served to irritate her more. Against her will, and as much as she fought against it, she was still being moved next to an odd, slanted chair in the center of the room. One that they’d had her on before, but that she’d managed to escape from. 

This time, the invisible force holding her down prevented that. She was unable to stop it from yanking her arms up above her head and binding them with the remnants of where she’d been cuffed before. 

The other difference, was that she could feel her legs being pushed apart. This left her confused, though she only scowled at him. 

“If you think that this is going to get you anywhere, you’re wrong. I’m not a virgin anymore. This won’t intimidate me.” She stated, trying again to pull out of his grasp on her. 

“Oh, you’re not, are you?” He asked her, a low chuckle following as he turned a chair around backwards and sat down, crossing his arms on the back of it. “Then there is no need for me to be gentle.” As if he were going to, to begin with. 

She took in a sharp breath, narrowing her eyes at him as she stared him down. Nearly daring him to do something to her. She’d get him for it later, she decided. If he were stupid enough to do something. **_Surely_** , _he_ _was_ _just_ _bluffing?_

“I assure you, I am _not_. _”_ His voice broke through her thoughts, drawing her attention back to him. Through his mask, she found it hard to decipher what he was thinking. It irritated her to no end; the fact that, regardless of her attempts to block him out, he seemed to know what she was thinking without her even telling him. 

Rising from his seat, he came to pace around her. As if he had all the time in the world. In an instant, he grabbed her jaw and glared into her eyes as he made her look at him. 

“I like your spirit. You challenge me... most around here would be cowering in fear. But you look at me with contempt and spite. It’s entertaining,” he laughed darkly, letting go of her jaw. “Final chance,” he stated, arms out as if to further emphasize that he was only going to give her one more chance to cooperate. 

“Tell me your name,” he began, deciding to go with something simple. She seemed smart enough to know what kind of situation she was in; what could happen, if she didn’t start answering his questions. Yet she scowled at him instead. 

_“ **Bite me.** ”_ She hissed, growing angry that she had had her own plan and that it - by now - wasn’t going very well. 

She was not the only one who was feeling exasperated. He was done with her refusals; she’d been warned subtly enough before - now, he was going to make good on his threats. She’d clearly not had any _attention_ in a long time, so he wasn’t expecting it to take very long to break her down. Not with what he was going to do. 

Shaking his head, he went back to his chair and sat in it as he had before. If she’d cooperated at least a little bit, then he’d have considered being slower with her. _Maybe_. As he’d said before, he had no reason to be gentle with her. Something else that he’d warned her about, before now. 

Watching her for a moment, he concentrated first on her mind. He’d let her body relax, but only so he could watch her squirm. It was a bit of a relief, though it didn’t last long for her. 

_“ **Get out of my head**!”_ She spat, an action that brought a harsh, invisible slap to her cheek - that turned her pale skin an angry bluish-purple color. After that, it was a pair of invisible hands just like the one that had smacked her, that were sliding their way down over her shoulders and beneath her leathery top. It felt like they were both squeezing her breasts in unison, circling around her nipples on both sides as if to be sure her mind could not wander anywhere else. 

“If you don’t start answering me, it’s not just your _head_ that I’ll be invading.” 

His voice came from across the room, low and almost taunting her. She still scowled at him, though. The sharp pinching and fierce rubbing that proceeded to assault her chest was going to leave her sore, she was sure of it. But she didn’t want to budge. Yes, it was uncomfortable and harsh, but she was doing everything that she could to keep her information to herself. She could take it. That’s what she kept telling herself, even though she knew that her interrogator was getting impatient with her. 

“Let’s try something else. How did you get in here?” He asked her, eyes narrowing when she said nothing. A rough grip suddenly came between her legs; grasping and toying, then spreading her open. Though nothing was really there, to her it felt like there were fingers working inside of her. Moving rapidly, and making her silence harder to keep. Somehow, she managed. By the time he’d drawn a least two orgasms out of her, he was infuriated and sick of dealing with her. Called away by something else, this was the end of her first day being questioned. By someone who a lot of people feared. Yet who she had thoroughly ticked off, and did not seem to care. 

**_Kylo. Ren._ **

A name she learned from listening to the people walking around outside, and planned to use to mess with him more, if he came back. 


	3. Chapter 3

She didn’t sleep, the whole night. A constant watch on the door was kept, until when it finally came open. 

“Come to _play_ again, Kylo?” She taunted, causing him to pause when he’d gone to lock the door. It irritated him, but he figured he’d use it. 

Stalking over to her like a cat to its prey, he grabbed her long white hair and pulled her head back. 

“You know my name... _good_. Because if I have to come in here a third time, I promise you...you will be **screaming** it.” He let go of her hair, leaving her to glare at him as he walked away. As he had the day before, he sat in a chair backward. Facing her, and watching her through the dark lenses of his helmet. 

“Now. You have apparently broken into more than one of our bases. How are you getting inside so easily? Do you have inside people?” If she started to cooperate, a deal could perhaps be made. Someone with her..unique talents..could be useful to them. Useful to him - it could help further his hopeful rise to more power. Still, as he looked at her and thought about what he’d heard about her, Kylo couldn’t help but to be frustrated with the nagging feeling that he knew her. From somewhere; a lifetime ago, from a little planet that had three suns. 

He was sure that she’d died a long time ago, though. The possibility that she might be the same girl that he’d once known as a boy was cast aside, in favor of questioning the woman in front of him. 

“Magic.” She smirked at him, a tone that said she might be at least partially telling the truth. “I used magic.” She laughed then, only stopping when a tight grip took hold of her windpipes and squeezed on them. Only enough to knock her out, because her answer had struck him wrong - very wrong. 

She was just lying now, he knew it. No one used magic anymore. That was a millennia-old practice that had mixed into people’s bloodlines over time, but then eventually died out anyway - for the most part - as they did also. There was only one person that he could think of, who had a background anything like that. One where such ancient bloodlines ran in her family. 

Whether it was misfortune or simple coincidence that she had chosen to answer him that way, Kylo didn’t like it. The thought to just kill her and be done with it crossed his mind. He still had answers that he needed from her, though. 

Unfortunately, taking them from her unconscious mind ran a risk of destroying the answers he wanted. Pulling things from someone’s mind was always a risky business. But _usually_ , it had to be done when they were awake. At least, he’d had the best results that way. 

A heavy sigh left Kylo, as he turned her face. There were similarities between her and his childhood friend. It was harder to tell with so much dark makeup on her face, though. 

A part of him, a small part; it was wishing that it was her. The rest of him was at odds with it. If it was, he’d have to kill her to prevent her from somehow drawing him back to the light. Or to protect her from Snoke. Because he knew that if Snoke knew of her significance to him, he would use her and she’d end up with a fate worse than death. None of these were good outcomes, he decided. All of him, aside from the part that missed her, and had once grown to love her - even _after_ they’d been separated - that he was trying desperately to squash, was hoping that she - this infuriating, obstinant woman - was just some random stranger. 

A _stranger_ , he could deal with. He could question and kill without a problem, if she refused to join them. _His childhood friend?_ That would be more of a challenge. 

Hence the **large** dent in the wall left behind when he punched it on his way out. The more he thought about it, the angrier and more confused he got on how he wanted things to turn out. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, Kylo sat in his chambers and looked at a little silver bracelet that he’d been given when he was younger. It was given to him by his friend.. her name was on it. She had said at the time, that it was in case he ever had to leave. She’d hoped not, but the feeling was always there for her. 

The letters glinted in the low light, each one slowly spelling out his old friend’s name. _O, d, a, r, a_. 

Odara. 

Kylo had hidden the bracelet from everyone. He only ever occasionally even looked at it, or thought of it. To do so more often, meant that someone over him may become aware that he had it, and take it away. 

It was as much a soothing comfort as it was a burning pain in his chest; a reminder of what was, and of what could never be again. 

He was still looking it over, when he heard someone at his door. 

“What?” Kylo snapped, shoving the bracelet in his pocket closest to his chest. The secret one, that no one else knew of. Storming over to his door, he opened it and glared at the person standing there. 

“It’s about the prisoner, sir.” The shorter man stated, trying not to seem too overwhelmed by Kylo’s dark and imposing presence. 

“What _about_ her?” Kylo grew impatient, his voice showing that clearly because he was not currently wearing his helmet. 

“We got her name.” He swallowed, knowing that Kylo was not in much of a listening mood. 

“What?” Kylo growled, grabbing the shorter man by his collar. “I said that no one was to go in there. She was to be interrogated by **_me_**. Who touched her?” Kylo tightened his grip, his eyes boring into the eyes of the poor man who had been tasked with delivering the message. 

“No one! No one, sir! Not as far as I know - we found it on a security reel.” He was scared, but Kylo couldn’t care less. His rage subsided only a little bit, as he lowly hissed out an order to show him the video. 

There was a mad scramble to do as he ordered; once they had, though, he left immediately. Without so much as a word to any of them, save for an utter of “She’s mine,” although that seemed to be more to himself than to any of them. 


	5. Chapter 5

When she was waking up again, it was not from lack of air due to Kylo Force-choking her. It was because someone had come in after him and decided to use her for a punching bag after she wouldn’t answer them. They had thought that since Kylo Ren couldn’t get answers out of her, that they themselves could find a way to elicit them out of her. It did not go as planned - and before she could get loose to try and defend herself, a needle was jammed into her and a strange liquid pushed in. It left a horrible metallic taste in her mouth, and made the whole world go dark, her body go limp, and her stomach hurt all in a few seconds. 

This is why she was surprised now, that there were black silken sheets under her back. Along with that, she now had many different hands on her, cleaning and mending wounds; although she was sure that they must know that she was waking up, not a single one of them said a word to her. Not until it was time for her to bathe. This, she did somewhat groggily. Odara hadn’t been in this much pain in a very long time; she also felt weaker. It aggravated her to no end - though after passing out in the shower, she didn’t have to think about that for a while. In fact, she couldn’t think about anything for a while. 

It was not until hours later, when Odara’s mind became active again. It came to life in a slow and painful manner; her mouth was dry and her throat hurt horribly. Everything was blurry, and breathing hurt. It wasn’t too much of a shock that she had a chain on her ankle keeping her where she was - she could feel it when her mind had cleared up just enough for it to register. 

The overwhelming urge to puke struck her; on top of the need for water. As she fell in and out of consciousness, Odara found a bucket at the side of the bed for her, and a glass of water. Both were fresh every time that she woke - and she swore once she saw someone’s shadow, while her forehead was being cooled off with a cold pack. It was weird, to say the least. She was not at all used to anyone taking care of her; Odara had been fiercely independent for many years. She’d made sure that everyone knew it, too. And yet, here she was, laying in the middle of a big bed and being cared after. She’d even been given a new nightgown to wear, although she didn’t know where it had come from. 

On one of the times that she woke up, Odara found a little silver bracelet sitting on the table with her water. She picked it up, and looked it over, her eyebrows creasing. It looked familiar... and it had her name on it. A part of her vaguely remembered it, before her eyelids began to grow heavy again, and she drifted off. Thankfully, it was all calm and dreamless. Aside from feeling ill and overheated - and not one thing going according to her plan - she wasn’t doing too bad. 


End file.
